


Macabre

by DetectiveDisapointment



Series: Faraday and DiMA [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Acadia (Fallout), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Dark!Dima, DiMA rips his mods off, Fanfiction, It gets dark, M/M, Synths, this is what lack of sleep does to a human, yeah DiMA’s a murder bot with a heavy heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveDisapointment/pseuds/DetectiveDisapointment
Summary: DiMA suffers the mental and physical aftermath of his crimes.
Relationships: DiMA & Faraday (Fallout), DiMA/Faraday (Fallout)
Series: Faraday and DiMA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203098
Kudos: 5





	Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hell, look! It’s the fic that I pulled out my ass and served it cold on a platter to spite God and myself!

He’s watched his brother become another person again and again and again before they made their grand and final escape. He’s seen his people become nothing but lost causes as the fog slowly swallows them whole.  
But he’s never seen what he’d done. Pure, cold blooded murder. The Children of Atom saw it coming to them the moment they started to destroy the fog condensers surrounding the people of Far Harbor.  
They deserved some sort of punishment for destroying an entire town in just one cloudy night, but not death.  
Death was too much and it was a thing that DiMA had seen a lot. May death come to be a synth, an animal, or a human, but DiMA had seen it in his years on this fog swallowed island.  
DiMA was lost.  
Lost.  
It was a delicate word with many meanings that DiMA could recall, but no definition could describe what he exactly felt.  
“You ok?” A worried voice came from behind the old synth. DiMA turned his head and saw Faraday standing there. “I’m fine, dear, I’m fine,” was all DiMA managed to mutter out. He was anything but fine. DiMA felt someone press against his side with arms wrapping around his waist. “Talk to me, DiMA,” Faraday said. “I know that somethings wrong with you when I see it.”  
“Please, I’m fine..”  
“No, you’re obviously not, DiMA.”  
DiMA let out a pained sigh. Dearest Faraday, always looking out for him and always there to support him no matter what.  
“Everyone‘s dead, dearest,” DiMA said softly. Everyone was dead except for the synths in Acadia. “It had to be done, but did it really have to be done?” DiMA added. There was silence between the two synths. Faraday spoke up after a few seconds, “At least it’s over, DiMA. You know that.”  
“Yes, but I feel that there could’ve been another way to handle this.”  
“There wasn’t another solution, DiMA. But you did the right thing.”  
DiMA backed away from Faraday’s embrace and put his arms behind his back, gazing at another set of monitors. “I murdered two whole factions, Faraday,” He said sternly. It turned out a bit harsher than expected. “If I did the right thing, all those innocent people would’ve been still alive by now,” DiMA added as he turned his head to face Faraday. DiMA reached up to his head and put a firm grip on one of his mods. It felt cold to the touch.  
“I’m a monster, Faraday. Don’t you understand?” DiMA told Faraday in a pained tone as he held the mod tighter. Faraday took a step closer towards DiMA. “DiMA, please- You’re going to harm yourself if you keep pulling on the modification like that,” Faraday responded. He inched closer towards the old synth. DiMA ignored him, managed to rip out the mod from his head. Faraday let out a scream, “No! DiMA!” DiMA let the mod drop beside him as Faraday tried to restrain him from doing any more harm. Faraday noticed that coolant was starting to leak from where DiMA’s mod once was. DiMA ripped out another one as Faraday tried to grab him. DiMA clamped a hand to Faraday’s wrist when Faraday tried to grab his arm. He held it in place, wrapping his fingers around Faraday’s.  
Coolant was starting to drip more from the hole. DiMA felt slightly more light headed as he moved a foot forward towards Faraday. He grabbed a wire and tugged at it, almost pulling it out of its place in an instant. Faraday took a step back as DiMA stepped towards him. Coolant started to put out of DiMA’s eyes, giving him the illusion that he was crying.  
He felt his legs buckle beneath him as he reached up again and took hold of another mod, but before he could jerk it out of his head, DiMA’s legs gave out beneath him from exhaustion. He collapsed into Faraday’s arms, almost sending them both to the floor on impact. Faraday quickly caught DiMA and tried to hold him up on his feet. He ended up lowering DiMA down to his knees, going down with him. DiMA winced as Faraday accidentally touched a frayed wire.  
DiMA spoke up, “I’m a monster.”  
Faraday could sense DiMA’s pain by the way the the old synth was shaking. It made him hurt also.  
The shaking stopped. DiMA went still in Faraday’s arms. “DiMA?” Faraday called out to him in a whisper.  
No response.  
“DiMA please.. Answer me.”  
No response.  
Faraday separated from the embrace and looked at DiMA. Still as if he were dead. DiMA’s eyes were open, but lifeless.  
No.  
“DiMA!” Faraday spoke up, almost yelling. “DiMA wake up!” Nothing. Tears started to form in his eyes as he shook DiMA a bit.  
Again, nothing.  
Faraday shook DiMA but harder, but still nothing in response. “DiMA!” He snapped. Faraday stared at DiMA’s limp body in disbelief. This can’t be happening.  
No.  
He repeated DiMA’s name again with no luck. DiMA stayed still and silent like a corpse. Faraday brushed off the thought of DiMA being dead. He can’t be, right? DiMA’s hand twitched a bit. Faraday reached over and brought DiMA’s hand to his face. “Please... Just be alive DiMA,” Faraday choked on his words. DiMA’s hand twitched again, causing Faraday to bring DiMA into another embrace. He tried not to touch the bare wires from where the mods once were. DiMA was alive, at best.  
Faraday felt yet another twitch, but this time DiMA’s thumb softly ran across his lips. He saw DiMA’s eyes move up at him, locking in a deep stare.  
“DiMA..” Faraday said to DiMA. No response. “Don’t do this to me.” DiMA’s mouth moved.  
“D-Dear..”  
Faraday perked up at the sound of DiMA’s voice. It was hoarse and quiet, but it sounded pained.  
“Yes? DiMA, talk to me.”  
“Faraday..”  
“I’m here, DiMA. I’m here.”  
DiMA shifted in his place and looked to the side, then back at Faraday. Faraday sat DiMA up right and hugged him tightly, but yet so carefully. “God your an idiot,” Faraday told the other synth.  
DiMA went still again.  
Faraday started to quietly panic as he felt DiMA go limp in his arms again. He shook DiMA softly. “Dee.. Shit not again!” Faraday panicked. DiMA’s hand tightened it’s grip against Faraday’s. His eyes opened again.  
“Your going in and out of consciousness,” Faraday told DiMA once DiMA was awake again. DiMA looked up at him. “I-“ DiMA started but Faraday interrupted him by trying to get him to his feet again. DiMA was too heavy for Faraday to actually lift, so Faraday just left him on the ground and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. DiMA wrapped an arm around Faraday’s waist and pulled him closer to his chest.  
“I’m so sorry,” DiMA managed to choke out. Faraday closed his eyes and fell into the embrace. DiMA reached up to another mod and grabbed it, yanking it out before shutting down.

System offline: Shutting down until further update.

Then there was blackness.


End file.
